Positive
by ElusiveExile
Summary: A certain test is positive. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Melinda looked down at the pregnancy test lying on the bathroom counter. It read positive. She let a slow smile spread across her face. She was pregnant, and better yet she was pregnant with Fin's child. She couldn't wait to tell him, but she would have to wait until he got home from work. She was supposed to be at work, but she wasn't feeling well and her boss sent her home. Now she knew why she hasn't been feeling well for the past few days. She threw away the test and grabbed her phone as she walked out of the bathroom. She scheduled an appointment on Thursday with Dr. Ryclear. A few hours later she was lying on the couch not paying much attention to the TV that was on. Instead she was thinking about how she could become a great mother. She heard the door open then slam closed.

"Hey Mel" Fin said as he walked towards the couch and squatted down in front of her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling much better now." She replied truthfully. "I do have something very important to tell you though." She was now sitting up on the couch.

"What is it, baby?" He asked prompting her to continue.

She grabbed Fin's left hand and looked into his eyes. "Fin you're going to be a father."

"Are you serious?" He asked. He was in shock. He would become a father in a matter of months. He didn't know if he could be any happier. He gently put a hand on her flat stomach. His baby was growing inside of her he thought as he smiled. He moved his hand from her stomach to gently cup her face, and he kissed her lips tenderly.

"I take it your pretty happy?" She asked playfully.

"How could I not be? We're having a baby together." He answered in all seriousness.

"Yeah and I have an appointment on Thursday to confirm my pregnancy. Can you take the day off and come to the OB/GYN with me?" She questioned hoping he could.

"I don't know. I'll talk to Cragen about it tomorrow." He replied.

"Alright" Melinda said as her stomach started to growl.

"Come on, I'll make you something to eat." He said as he got off the floor and walked towards the kitchen. Melinda was following close behind.

After he made the food, they began to eat. Melinda started to get a little nauseous half way through her meal. She quickly got up and ran to the bathroom where she emptied out her stomach. Fin rubbed her back and held her hair up. When she finished throwing up she grabbed the toothbrush and brushed her teeth.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm okay now. I'm just a bit tired." She answered with a yawn.

"You go to sleep. I'm going to clean the kitchen then I'll be right there. "He said while walking out of the bathroom.

Melinda walked to their room and changed into one of Fin's t- shirts and a pair of shorts. She got under the covers on her side of the bed and fell asleep rather quickly.

* * *

Since it was Wednesday she had to work. When she arrived at work she went straight to her boss's office. She knocked once.

"Come in" She heard from the other side of the door. Melinda walked in and took a seat in the chair placed in front of her boss's desk.

"Could I have tomorrow off?" Melinda asked Alyson, her boss.

"Why?"Alyson asked now rather curious.

"Well when I went home yesterday, I took a pregnancy test. It was positive. Tomorrow I have an appointment to see if I'm really pregnant." Melinda said smiling.

"Alright then Melinda, you can have tomorrow off. I hope that you are pregnant. You'd make a great mother. Tell Fin that I wish you the best of luck." She said before going back to her paperwork.

"Okay, thank you" Melinda replied before getting up and walking out.

* * *

When Fin arrived at work he walked to Cragen's office. He didn't even reply to his colleges when they said their "good mornings".

"Hey captain, can I have tomorrow off?" He asked.

"Sure but why?" Cragen replied.

"Yesterday Melinda told me she took a pregnancy test and it was positive. We're going to go to the OB/GYN to confirm it." He said with a smile.

"Wow Fin, that's great. Give Melinda my best wishes." He told Fin as his phone began to ring. Fin took that as a sign and left his office.

"Hey Fin, what was that about?" Olivia asked as soon as he came out of the office.

"Nothing" He replied while sitting down.

**AN: Let me know if I should continue. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my other story and Microsoft word. Thank for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order:SVU. I do own Alyson, Dr. Ryclear and Melinda's babies though.**

Fin woke up the next morning to find Melinda wasn't in bed. He got up and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Melinda was in the kitchen making pancakes.

"Morning Mel" He said.

Startled she jumped a little. "Gosh, don't scare me like that."

"Sorry baby." He apologized as he walked towards her and planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"It's okay" She replied as she turned her head and captured his lips in a slow kiss. "Now move, I have to finish making breakfast."

"Fine" He grumbled and leaned against the counter. He was just watching Melinda as she finished making their breakfast.

"What are you looking at?" She asked as she moved to put away the eggs.

"A truly beautiful woman that I'm madly in love with" He answered with a smile.

She blushed and got two plates out of the cabinet.

They sat down and ate. After they ate, Melinda was feeling fine. She wanted to go to the mall and look at baby things. They both got changed and left to the mall.

"Oh Fin, isn't this just so cute?" Melinda squealed while holding up a little boy's onesie.

He smiled at his over excited wife. "Yeah it is"

They spent another hour at the mall. Melinda then looked at her watch and noticed the time. She had to get to her appointment. They sat in the waiting room filling out paper work.

"Tutuola" A short blond woman called out. They got up and walked to the woman. Melinda handed her the clip bored with the paper work. They followed her to a room where they were told to wait for Dr. Ryclear. They didn't wait long. A tall woman with long red hair and light brown eyes walked in.

"Hello I'm Dr. Tabitha Ryclear. It's nice to meet you." She said while extending her left hand for them to shake. "I'm going take a blood sample, so could you please roll up your sleeve."

Melinda did as she was told, and Tabitha drew the blood. Dr. Ryclear left to run a test on the blood. Melinda looked at Fin with eyes full of glee. She took his hand as they waited in silence. The doctor returned with the test results and a smile on her lips.

"Melinda, good news you are pregnant. I would like to do an ultrasound to see how far along you are. Is that okay?" Tabitha asked happy for the couple sitting in front of her.

"Of course" Melinda said with a broad smile. She lay back in the chair and lifted her shirt. Tabitha spread the cold gel on Melinda's flat stomach. Then she began the ultrasound.

"Well it looks like you are seven weeks along. You will be having twins, and they seem to be in good health so far." She said as she finished and began to wipe the gel off of Melinda's stomach. "I will be prescribing some prenatal vitamins for you to take."

"Okay" Melinda replied as she stood and straightened herself up. Tabitha handed the prescription to Melinda and scheduled another appointment with her. Melinda and Fin left the building.

They were now in the car heading to the precinct, where Melinda would tell the people she had grown to know as her family that she was pregnant. She was sad though. She wished that her real family were here to know the good news she had. Her parents had died in a car accident when she was 16, and she hadn't seen her brother in about 11 years.

"Mel" Fin said knocking her from her thoughts. She noticed the car was now parked at the precinct. She got out and walked with Fin hand in hand to the door.

"Hey Mel" Olivia exclaimed when she saw her best friend.

"Hey Liv" She replied hugging Olivia.

"What are you guys doing here? Isn't it your day off Fin?" She questioned curiously as they walked towards where John, Elliot, Cragen, Alex and George were gathered.

"It is, but Mel wanted to come by and tell everyone something." He said putting his arm around Melinda's waist.

"What is it?" Alex asked now wanting to know.

"I'm pregnant with twins" Melinda replied excitedly.

"Wow, that's great" Alex said moving to hug Melinda.

Everyone else said how happy they were for the M.E. and Detective.

"I knew it was only a matter of time until you knocked her up."Munch told Fin while grinning. Fin just smirked. "No really, I'm happy for you guys."

They stayed at the precinct for a while talking to everyone. Melinda began to feel nauseous again, and they decided it would be best if they went home.

**AN: Thank you to my reviewers. Hope you liked this chapter. The next one should be up soon. Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Law and Order: SVU**

**Friday- 3 months pregnant**

Fin and Melinda were sitting on the couch watching a movie. She was leaning against him and he had his arms wrapped around her. She picked one sour gummy worm out of the blue bag. She ate it, and then Fin laughed.

"What?" She questioned while cocking her head to the side.

"You have something on your lips." He said referring to the sour powder on them. She moved her hand to brush off the powder, but Fin grabbed her hand, stopping her. He kissed her and licked her lips, wanting entrance. She parted her lips with a soft sigh and wrapped her arms around his neck. She broke the kiss when air became needed.

Their foreheads rested together. "I love you." She said a bit breathlessly.

"I love you too." He replied then reached for the bag of gummy worms in her lap.

"Hey, those are mine." She protested while trying to take them back.

"I had to run to the store to get them though." He argued as he ate one.

"I know because your babies had a craving for them. They aren't even born yet, and you are already depriving them of what they want." She said in a challenging manner.

"You know exactly how to get what you want, don't you?" He asked and he handed the bag back to her.

"Yeah, it's a special gift of mine." She replied with a dazzling smile.

"Let's hope they don't get that "special gift" of yours." He said teasingly and he pulled her back to him.

"That's not nice." She muttered, and then rested her head on his shoulder.

The movie lasted about 30 more minutes. When it was over Melinda got a text.

_Hey Mel, can John and I come over. I haven't seen you in a while, and I want to see if you're showing already. –Alex_

_ Sure, we could use some company. I'm going to call Liv and see if she and Elliot want to come over too. –Melinda_

_ Ok cool, we'll be there in a bit. –Alex_

"Fin, Alex and Munch are coming over. I'm also going to call Liv." She said.

"I really wish you would ask me before you invite people over." He replied while flipping through the channels.

"Why, what else were we going to do?" She questioned with a small seductive smile.

He put the remote down and placed his hands on her waist. "I could think of a few things." He said lowly then he kissed her softly on the lips. He trailed kisses down her neck and began to suck her neck at her collarbone. She tilted her head back and let out a soft moan. He kissed further down until he got to the dip of her shirt collar.

"Stop" She protested weekly. "What if they were here now?"

"I wouldn't care." Fin mumbled against her soft skin and he moved his hands up bringing her shirt hem higher. Her phone began to buzz again. She pulled back from him and grabbed her phone.

"Hey Liv" She said into the receiver. Fin groaned knowing what she was going to say. She asked Olivia if she wanted to come over and Olivia said she did.

About ten minutes later, the doorbell rang. Melinda got up to get it.

"Oh Mel, look at your little bump." Alex cried out gleefully. "Can I rub it?"

Melinda chuckled. "Yeah"

Alex squealed with happiness as she rubbed Melinda's small bump. John smiled as he watched his wife. Olivia did the exact same thing when she and Elliot made it to Melinda's house. They all stayed at the house for a couple of hours. They talked and laughed. They also tossed around a few ideas for baby names, which was kind of hard because Melinda and Fin decided they didn't want to know the sexes of their babies. Eventually their friends left and that made Fin very happy. He wanted to get back to what Melinda started earlier.

"So what should we do now?" Melinda asked in between her soft kisses to Fin's lips.

"I have the perfect idea." He said as he picked her up and carried her to their room.

**AN: I had to type this chapter with only my right hand because I broke my left arm on Wednesday. Who ever said dancing wasn't dangerous? I really hope you all review. Thank you for reading. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wednesday- 15 weeks pregnant**

When Melinda got home, the phone started to ring. She decided to let the answering machine get it because she was too tired. She plopped down on the couch, but her ears perked up when she heard the voice on the other line.

_Hey Mel, it's me Nathan. I know that we haven't really talked in the past eleven years, but I'm getting married in a few months. I really want you to be there, so what do you say sis? Will you call me back when you get this message? I really would like to see you soon. Bye Mel. _

As she listened to the message, she got angrier by the second. After eleven years, her brother finally decided to talk to her again. A part of her just wanted to forget about him, but another part of her didn't. She didn't because it was her brother, and she loved him. She sighed, not knowing what to do. She decided to wait for Fin to get home, so she could talk to him about it.

She pushed herself of the couch and walked to the kitchen. She had a weird craving for chocolate brownie ice cream and cheese nips. After she ate, she took a shower and put on her pajamas. She lay in bed, trying to stay wake while she waited for Fin.

About twenty minutes later, Fin walked into their bedroom. He smiled when he saw his wife asleep with her hand resting on her baby bump. He walked to her side of the bed, and he sat down next to her. He leaned down to place a soft kiss on her check. She smiled slightly then opened her eyes.

"Hey Fin." She murmured, still half asleep.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm okay, but I'm a lot better now that you're here." She replied before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him tenderly. She needed to talk to him about her brother. She pulled back from the kiss. "Can we have a serious talk?" She questioned now fully awake.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" He inquired now curious as to what she wanted to talk about.

"Well my brother called the house earlier and left a message. He said that he was getting married and he wanted me to be there. I would like to see him again, but after our parents died he just left me. I don't know what to do, so what do you think I should do?" She explained then looked at him with a confused expression.

He grabbed her hand. "Mel, he is your brother. I think you should at least agree to meet up with him and try to talk out what happened between you two. It's all up to you though. I can't make your decisions for you." He said while he wrapped her in his arms.

"You're right babe, I should talk to him. I'll call him back in the morning." She eventually decided, and she looked up at him with a soft smile.

"I'm glad I could help, but I really have to take a shower. You should get some sleep. Goodnight Mel, I love you." He said as he got off of the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"Okay, I love you too, goodnight. She replied before lying back down and drifting off to sleep.

**AN: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I'm always busy. I'm also sorry this chapter is so short. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. I want to make a shout out to Kiss the girl54, kandiikane96 and scoobfan93. They all have reviewed this story so thank you. **

**I have a contest. If you can name the song that these lyrics are from, I'll write you a one-shot.**

_**A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect, Every action in this world will bear a consequence, If you wait around forever you will surely drown, I see what's going down**_

**This is my favorite song.**


End file.
